


Chameleon

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky comes back in the twenty-first century, he adapts easily to modern life. Steve can't keep his eyes off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/18264167024/bucky-takes-to-the-future-world-with-an-ease-that).

Bucky takes to the future world with an ease that Steve has never felt here. He fits in. He likes the technology and he loves the cars; he especially loves the clothes that the women wear, spending a large chunk of his time staring at bare legs and exposed cleavage.

Just having Bucky around makes Steve feel more at home here too. He settles into the feeling of having Bucky at his side. It’s so familiar it makes his face ache from grinning too much.

“You’re doing it again,” Bucky says, leaning against the wall at his side. He’s picked up a leather jacket since he came back, and the collar of his t-shirt scoops low enough for Steve to be able to catch sight of a hint of his collar-bone and wisps of chest hair. It makes him want to close the gap between them and press his lips to the skin that’s on show. He has to hold himself back; they’re in public.

“Doing what?” he asks.

Bucky smirks at him. “Grinning like you don’t think I’m real,” he says. “Not that I blame you. I’m too good to be true.”

Steve nudges him in the ribs with his elbow, but he doesn’t stop smiling. He can’t. “I’m glad you’re here,” is all he can say, because it’s the truest thing he knows. He’s been lonely ever since he woke up. Bucky saved him.

Bucky doesn’t say anything in return, just pushes himself away from the wall and blocks Steve in against the brick. His hands rest on either side of Steve like a barrier, and he looks up at Steve with that same smirk. There’s something in his eyes since he came back from the dead, something sad and distant, but Bucky won’t talk about it.

Bucky leans up and kisses him. It’s like a thousand kisses before, and every single one proves that Bucky will always know how to make him shiver. It doesn’t matter what size Steve is or how much muscle mass he has; Bucky can bring him to his knees.

They’re in public, but here in the future that doesn’t matter. Steve melts against the wall and allows his hand to rest on the centre of Bucky’s face as they kiss slowly. Beneath his hand, he can feel a strong, relentless beat.


End file.
